Bandwidth requirements across a geographical area can be very uneven. A busy intersection, a commercial area or a special temporary event such as a parade, a race or an outdoor community activity can generate a higher demand on capacity resources. The cellular industry has addressed this higher demand of capacity by adding more base stations and smaller cell sites. Adding more cells is a practical solution when the increase in demand is expected to be constant. Sometimes, however, the change in capacity demand is more dynamic and sometimes it is difficult to place base stations at optimum locations because of zoning restrictions or even geographical impediments. Accordingly, a need exists to facilitate network capacity redistribution without having to add permanent cell sites or other infrastructure.